The Princess of Darkness
by TVDFANATIC
Summary: Elena decides to go through with her transition in order to be there for Jeremy. Though she starts realizing that she may have made the wrong choice to choose Stefan over Damon. Will things change or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So I decided to give fan fiction another shot and write a season 4 TVD story. I hope you guys like it, please let me know if you'd like me to continue. Constructive criticism is always needed. This ones short but I promise I'll make the next ones longer and hopefully update quickly. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, sadly, but if I did...

* * *

She stared down the blood bag that was placed in the table in front of her. All around her, her loved ones, the vampires, were prepared to pounce as if she were to be attacked or lose control any moment. Truthfully, Elena wished she could be left alone but she knew that was unlikely to happen. She drew in a deep breath and grabbed the bag of red liquid soon to become her source of survival. Her hands shook as she ripped open the bag.

Elena never wanted this, she never wanted to become a vampire, but deep down she always knew this would eventually happen to her. She had chosen to complete the transition for Jeremy. He needed her, she was the only family he had left and she wasn't just going to leave him.

From the corner of her eye she saw Stefan step back and try to calm himself down. Had he not gained control yet? She looked over at the side of the room and saw Damon; he was staring at her with so many emotions in his eyes that it was difficult even for her to pinpoint one of them. They stared into each other's eyes both understanding to change that was about to happen. They may have been staring for quite some time because Caroline had let out a warning cough, signaling Elena to complete her transition. With one last look at everyone, she brought the bag to her lips and drank the blood. Suddenly it had become the most wonderful thing she had tasted. She felt strong, invincible and powerful. Then pain over took her. Her gums ached as she writhed in pain. Both Salvatore brothers rushed to her side but Elena turned to Damon by habit. He always took her pain away.

Understanding he was not wanted, Stefan got up and walked out of the room.

"It hurts Damon. Make it stop!" She complained as she buried her face into his chest. A confused look appeared onto Damon's face but disappeared quickly knowing he needed to comfort her.

"It's okay Elena, it's just your fangs, shh it's going to be okay" He said rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. Eventually she stopped and looked up at him, veins visible under her eyes and her fangs ready to bite. Damon swore he had never seen her more beautiful.

"I'm thirsty Damon", She said.

Damon looked at her running his hands along the veins. "Barbie go fetch another blood bag", he demanded not removing his eyes from Elena. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, she had made her choice and it wasn't him though the way she was looking back at him made him think otherwise. You're losing it Salvatore, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the favorites and alerts! Keep it up! Leave reviews as well, constructive criticism is always wanted. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but if I did...

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon had watched Elena scarf down her 5th blood bag till he decided she had had enough. He needed to teach her control, let her know that it's okay to live the lifestyle he does instead of a bunny eating ripper diet. He knew that he was supposed to leave, she had made her choice and had chosen Stefan over him. Although he couldn't he had promised to never leave her, and from the way she was clinging him the last hour made him second guess her decision.

"Damon?" She said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes _Elena"_, He replied as looked back at her, somehow throughout the hour everyone had seemed to depart from the parlor giving them space. She had also positioned herself by placing her head on his lap as she lay on the couch. A feeling of guilt ran through him because he knew he shouldn't be doing this to his brother, but he dismissed it and turned his attention back onto her beautiful face.

"Will you help me? I want to learn control and..and Caroline is to young of a vampire to teach me..and Stefan hasn't learned enough control….like you…I don't want to kill anyone Damon…I just I don't want to drink from bunnies..I-"

He smiled lightly and stroked her hair, "I'm sure the forest animals would appreciate that"

She laughed lightly then closed her eyes.

Elena's POV

She shouldn't being doing this, it isn't right. She had chosen Stefan; she had left Damon to die and had gone back to Stefan. "_If you and I had met first"_ Why had she made that choice when Damon had never left her?

"_You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure, maybe even a little bit of danger." _

"_I love you Elena, and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, I don't deserve you but my brother does."_

She had suddenly remembered all of it, piece by piece. Memories that he had made her forget. Events that could have changed everything but yet were forgotten by compulsion.

Elena chose not to confront him yet about it and see how the events turned out. She wasn't Katherine though; she wasn't going to play with both brothers at the same time. She didn't want to break them apart when they had just gotten closer. With this thought she decided that she was going to pause things with Stefan, she was going to let him know that she needs to understand everything right now and things are difficult for her right now being a vampire and all. She needs time, time to understand her feelings for Damon. _He consumes me._

"You know vampires don't really need to sleep", The sound of his velvet voice made her open her eyes and look back into a beautiful blue ocean.

"Well I like my rest vampire or not", She defended.

"If that's so, then why not try sleeping somewhere nicer like a bed perhaps, I hear people sleep on those now a days. Unless you're comfortable where you are because I'm certainly not complaining", He said staring back at her with so much passion that it made her heart melt.

"Alright then let's go sleep", she grabbed his hand and decided to test her vampire skills, so she ran, in vampire speed of course, to his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. She didn't mean to take it this far with him, but everything was heightened and the look he was giving her made her want him so much more. _Elena calm down, _she told herself.

"Feisty much Gilbert?"

"A little spunk didn't hurt anyone" She replied as she climbed onto the other side of the bed. She knew Stefan was waiting for her in his room but part of her didn't care. She decided to talk to him tomorrow and for now she didn't want to worry about anything but sleep.

"Goodnight Elena" She smiled as she heard those words, somehow they made her feel safe. They reassured her that she had made it another day maybe not as a human now but she made it through another day of her life. They had been said to her from the very beginning and she secretly hoped she could hear them every night and never stop hearing them. She heard Damon start to roll out of bed so she did what he never would expect to do.

She leaned over and quickly grabbed his hand. "Stay with me"

So he came back and closed his eyes not letting go of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to everyone's amazing reviews and favorites, I couldn't keep you waiting so here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! I left you with a cliffhanger though(: I wonder what happens next...

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD but if I did...

* * *

Elena's POV

She woke up the next morning and felt safe, something she hadn't felt much recently due to the events that had taken place. Elena looked over to her left and saw Damon sleeping; he looked so human and so peaceful. Unlike him, Stefan had always looked almost dead, well he was, but completely dead. She noticed a strand of his raven black hair had fallen onto his eyes. He really needed a haircut; she thought as she smiled to herself and pushed back his hair from his face. She felt him wake up and heard his faint breathing. Her new vampire skills had come in handy and more exhilarating than she thought they would be. Though Damon kept his eyes closed, obviously pretending to still be asleep. She laughed to herself and climbing, more like jumped, on top of him. His eyes snapped open as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Good morning!"

"You could say that again", He said as he grabbed her waist with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other. She raised her hand placing it on top of his and leaned down very close to his face. She wanted to tease him.

"I'm hungry", she announced and with one swift movement hopped off him and ran down stairs.

"Come and get me", she whispered knowing he would hear her although she had forgotten that he wasn't the only vampire in the house.

"Elena?" It was Stefan; he had heard her voice and was calling from upstairs.

"Downstairs", she replied as she walked towards the fridge grabbing a blood bag. He came down the stairs and approached her with a small smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where were you last night?"He asked, she knew the truth was definitely what he did not want to hear.

"Stefan I need to talk to you" She let go of him and returned to her blood watching his face go into a concerned look.

"What happened last night Elena? Was it Damon?"

"Nothing happened" She said looking down at the ground. She wasn't lying but she didn't tell him the whole truth. Right now she just needed to tell him she needs space.

"Then what is it?"

"I just..I don't think we can have a relationship right now Stefan-", He cut her off.

"Is it because of Damon? What are you not telling me?"

"Will you listen to ME?" _Anger becomes rage. _He froze. She didn't mean to snap at him but she didn't feel in control, she was hungry and he wasn't listening to her. "This isn't about Damon, it's about the fact that I just became a vampire Stefan, I need to learn control and I can't…my emotions are heightened…I need to figure things out"

"Are you second guessing your choice Elena? You choose me" He said cupping her face in his hands trying to convince her to change her mind.

"I thought you were dying Stefan! I felt that after all we had been through that I should have those last moments with you, but you didn't die, neither of you did. So yes I am seconding guessing my choice. But I'm not leaving you for him; right now I'm leaving for myself, I need to figure out what I truly want"

"Elena.."

"I will always love you Stefan, which will never change. I thought we could last forever but I'm not in love with you anymore. I never wanted to hurt you Stefan and I never wanted to hurt your relationship with Damon"

"Is this a goodbye?" He whispered letting go of her face.

"I'm sorry Stefan", She said as tears ran down her face. She was upset and the look on his face hurt her, but she knew she had done the right thing. She needed to let him go.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"I…I do" She replied, shocking herself.

He looked down and took one step back. Somehow the direction she had planned to take this conversation had completely changed, though she was relieved that she admitted it to him.

"I love you Elena"

He gave her one last look and left. She stood there alone in the kitchen as tears ran down her face.

"Elena what happened?"

She looked up to see Damon staring at her with a worried look on his face. By the looks of it he had not bothered to listen to her conversation with Stefan, which came as a relief to her.

"I ended things with Stefan", She replied, hoping he'd leave it at that but knowing Damon he probably wouldn't.

"Why?"

_Why?_ Because she loved him, she was in love with him and couldn't keep things with Stefan if she wanted something with Damon. She wasn't quite sure what that something was though. A relationship seemed almost too childish. Whatever it was though, she knew she wanted him, to be his, to be with him. She couldn't think about eternity with him, that concept was too much to grasp, but she was sure about now. She laughed at how things had changed so quickly with her conversation with Stefan.

"Elena?" He question as he looked at her with love.

"I couldn't be with him, I need time to gain my control and learn to be a decent vampire but I also need a love that consumes me"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late post, I was a little busy with life. I hope you enjoy this one, I know I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD but if i did...

* * *

"What did you say?" He asked he was shocked from her response. _She remembers. _

"I want a love that consumes me, I want passion, adventure, and maybe a little bit of danger" Elena said as she laughed, "Maybe a little more than I need."

Damon slightly laughed then closed the gap between the wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't sure what this meant for them, was she choosing him?

"Damon?" She asked interrupting his thoughts. She left his arms but kept hold on his hands as she looked into his eyes. He was scared, scared that she would regret ending things with Stefan and she'd go running back to him. He didn't want to lose her when he just got a chance with her. Damon felt bad for his brother though.

"Damon..I..I will always love Stefan-"

He knew it, _It will always be Stefan._ "Save the speech Elena, I got it it'll always be Stefan."

He let go of her hands and turned around making his way towards the stairs but he had underestimated her skills. She appeared in front of him and shoved him against the wall. She was an angry newborn vampire, easy to fight but difficult to manage.

"Will you listen to me for one minute Damon Salvatore!" She yelled at him as he pushed her to the ground and pinned her down.

"I'm listening."

She struggled at first to get him off her but she eventually gave up coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to let her go.

"As I was saying, I will always love Stefan" He turned the other not wanting to hear the rest but he didn't let go of her because he held onto that little bit of hope.

"But I'm not in love with him anymore" She grabbed his face and made him look at her, "He doesn't consume me, I played it safe and chose him before I…died..because I thought it would be the last moment I got to spend with him. I shouldn't have done that, I should have gone back to you Damon. I know I can't take that back but if I could I would because you never left me Damon. You saved me and you helped me. I have done so much to hurt you and I'm so sorry. You've changed Damon, I know you don't want to admit it but you have. You make me a better person, you challenge me, surprise me, and make me question life and my beliefs. I was scared before Damon, not of you, but how much you love me; I was scared that I couldn't love you as much as you do. Stefan was the safe choice because he was there for me when I had first lost my parents, he made it easy to love him but along the way I realized that I need more. I need you." She took a breath and caressed his face. He waited for her continue, knowing she wasn't done, "I know it's going to be hard and I know that. There will be no doubt that we will fight and one of us will leave but that's how we are Damon, we fight. But it's worth it, the fighting is worth everything. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but I love you Damon Salvatore."

He didn't know what to say, how to feel, for the first time in his life Damon Salvatore was speechless.

"What did you say?"

"I love you Damon so much", she said smiling.

In one swift movement he got off her and pushed her against the wall like she had done before, then closed the gap between them, kissing her with so much passion. It was unlike their first kiss, or any kiss they had shared before. He wasn't sure if this was real or not so he decided he'd kill the person that had implanted the dream in his head, if it was a dream of course.

"I love you Elena, more than anything in the world" He told her, "I swear if this is a dream."

She grabbed his face again kissing him, her tongue slowly making way in his mouth. Their tongues moved around together as he picked her up and she wrapped his legs around his waist. He swore that tonight would be the best moment of his existence. He started kissing the rest of her face moving down her neck placing one sweet kiss after another as he moved them upstairs and towards his room. He pushed the door open with so much force that he was sure he broke the bolts but he didn't care. He moved her towards the bed and laid her down. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

"Are you sure?" He asked he didn't want her to do anything she would regret in the morning.

"I'm sure, I love you Damon" She said as she pulled his shirt bring him closer to her.

"Oh I'm going to rock your world Elena Gilbert, feel free to scream I love you instead of my name" He said smiling.

"Oh shut up" She replied kissing him as he lay on top of her.

He tugged at her shirt slowly taking it off as he placed kisses on her newly exposed body. She moaned and turned her attention to ripping off his shirt. Not knowing her strength she ripped his shirt in half and threw it across the room as she ran her fingers along his abs.

"That was new" He whined, "Now you're going to get it you little minx."

He leaned down ran kisses down her body reaching her pants; he used his teeth to unbutton them then zipped them down. She slipped out of them exposing her panties, which matched her bra. Her breath had gotten heavy and she grabbed his pants and took them off following his technique. He ripped of her panties getting revenge then moved up taking her bra off. She pulled down his boxers and they both stopped and stared at each other.

"I love you" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. I'm glad your liking the story so far! This chapter is much longer than the others because I'm going on vacation till Thursday and I wanted to give you a little more before a break. I also wanted to clear up the fact that in my story Klaus really died as well as Tyler. Although I might bring in some other problems the gang has to deal with in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D much love!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD but if I did...

* * *

Elena's POV

Her phone wouldn't stop ringing, it seemed as though they can never have a few simple moments to themselves. Everyone always interrupted them, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, they all wanted her attention and they wanted it now. Caroline though, was the least understandable out of the gang. She had called Elena about 15 times while they were asleep and kept calling.

"Remind me to kill vampire Barbie the next time I see her", Damon said after hitting ignore for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I might just help you" Elena responded as she snuggled into his chest. She was kidding of course but all she wanted right now was some alone time with Damon.

Last night's events had changed everything for them, they had become one and now no one and nothing could pull them apart from each other. Elena loved Damon and Damon loved Elena. Now all she needed in her life was to learn control.

"Are you hungry for some O positive?" He asked as he rolled on top of her.

He had numbed her desire for blood all night but the mention of blood now made her fangs appear. The sudden need for blood took over her and in a quick second she shoved Damon off of her and sped to the freezer. She grabbed the first blood bag and drained it in less than a second. She went to grab the second one when Damon shut the door and pushed her aside. Unfortunately she wasn't ready to give up without a fight so she did the first thing she thought of that would get her the blood, she grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Damon's POV

"Really Elena? Control yourself, one blood bag is enough" He exclaimed.

She didn't respond though, the blood had taken over her and she was busy reaching for the next bag. Damon almost considered letting her indulge in as many blood bags as she wanted because she had given him everything he had ever wanted. However it wasn't that easy, she needed to learn control and allowing her to take as much as she wanted wasn't going to help the process.

He looked over and spotted her sitting in a corner of the room with what looked like her fourth bag. There was blood all around her mouth and her veins were clearly visible, she had done a messy job allowing the blood to stain his shirt that she had on. He slowly approached her and kneeled down; he cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumb along the veins making them disappear with his touch. She looked up at him and dropped the bag she had completely emptied. He kissed her lips lightly tasting the blood that had been left behind.

"I can't do this Damon" She whispered.

"Of course you can, you know why? Because you're Elena Gilbert, you can do anything, you're the bravest person I know and you have the strength and abilities to be the best vampire on the planet, hell you just twisted my arm and your only 3 days old!" He smirked at her then leaned over kissing a stray tear that fell from her eyes.

A small smile appeared on her lips, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so princess, I don't love you for nothing" He responded kissing her forehead.

Elena's POV

There was something about the way Damon had the ability to calm her down with one touch that made her feel stronger and more in control. That was all she needed, one touch, for her to gain her control.

She made her way into Damon's room and grabbed her phone from the bedside table, 20 missed calls. She groaned then checked to see who was trying to reach her so badly. Two were from Jeremy and the rest were from Caroline. She decided to call Caroline first just to reassure her that she's still alive.

"ELENA THANK GOD!" Caroline answered after the first ring.

"Hey Care" She replied laughing at her friend.

"Where have you been? I called you like a million times, I thought you were dead! Where are you? Are you okay? How's the vampire life?"

"I'm ok Caroline don't worry! I've been at the boarding house for the past few days" She responded, smiling to herself.

"I'm coming to see you right now! I miss my friend!"

Elena walked in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection. There was blood everywhere around her mouth and the shirt she was wearing. She was a monster; _you don't deserve to live_ she thought to herself.

"Elena? Did you hear me?" Caroline asked pulling her away from her thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted me to bring anything for you."

"Oh sorry! Um…my teddy bear would be nice" It was the only thing missing from this room. Not only did the bear remind her past with Damon and bring her hope of what's yet to come for them, but it's also a part of her humanity.

"Ok dokie! I will be there in half an hour!" She stated.

"Ok see you soon!" Elena said.

She hung up and decided she'd take a bath in order to get rid of the blood on her. She turned on the water and heard Damon approach her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Do you mind if I take a bath here?" She asked not wanting to take over his entire room.

He let go of her and faced her, "Feel Free! I wouldn't mind taking a bath of my own" He said.

She laughed then began unbuttoning her shirt; they didn't have much clothing on anyways. She had put on one of his shirts last night attempting to cover herself and he had put on his boxers remaining shirtless.

They stripped then climbed into the tub and he told her to relax as he wiped the blood from her face and arms. He carefully cleaned her, laying small kisses on her face. When he was done he leaned over and kissed her on the lips passionately. Her eyes remained closed as she positioned herself straddling him. She ran her hands through his hair making it wet, he growled at her and kissed her down her neck. His kisses traveled up and began nibbling on her ear. She let out a small moan and pulled herself closer to him. She was sitting on him now and felt him growing harder.

"I love you Elena" He whispered in her ear then continued laying precious kisses on her.

"I love you too" Just as she replied the front door slammed shut. They had lost track of time and Caroline had come oblivious to the relationship development between them.

"ELENA?" She called from the bottom of the stairs.

Damon finally stopped kissing her and looked up with an angry expression on his face.

"I'm going to kill her" He said rising from the tub and wrapping a towel around the bottom half of his body.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Elena jumped out of the tub grabbing the towel near her and wrapping it around her body. Caroline was too fast though she opened the door to the room before either of them could move and stopped them dead in their tracks. She froze and looked from Elena to Damon both still wet and wrapped in towels.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

* * *

Oh no! They got caught! haha! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D love you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late post, I was on vacation from Monday to Thursday and couldn't post anything. Although I did write most of this on the way there and I decided that I couldn't keep you guys waiting one more day even though it is 1:43am. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys like it. Feel free to follow, favorite and review. I love reading your reviews! Also let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters. Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD but if I did...**

Caroline's POV

His hair was all out of place; her hair was full of bubbles. There was something terribly wrong with this picture, so this is why she hasn't heard from Elena the past few days Caroline thought.  
"Caroline I'm..." Elena said then stopped she looked over to Damon.

"I think we should address the elephant in the room now", Damon said.

As if this moment couldn't get more awkward, they all heard the door shut close Jeremy and Matt walking in with Bonnie behind them shortly after. They all managed to make their way to Damon's bathroom.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Damon said.

"What the hell is going on here" Bonnie and Matt asked together.

Jeremy stayed quiet though as if he knew everything. Elena on the other hand looked like she was going to have a panic attack. She leaned over to Damon and whispered so quietly that Caroline couldn't make out what she was saying word for word. Then she turned and faced everyone. Drawing in a deep breath, she paused then veins slowly appeared under her eyes. She had smelled their human blood. Damon had understood what was happening right when Caroline had and took matters in his own hands. He grabbed Elena just as she was about to pounce onto Matt. She fought with him at first trying to shove him off her. She pinned him to the ground and bit his neck to distract him, she leaped off and sped towards Matt grabbing a hold of him just as her fangs reached his neck Caroline grabbed Matt as Damon grabbed Elena. Caroline moved the humans to the other side of the room and they all watched the interaction between Damon and Elena.  
The bite mark on his neck was healing itself and she had noticed it but he stopped her before she could say anything. Damon cupped her face in his hands as she began to calm down. He didn't care that all her friends were around he did the only thing he knew would calm her down. He kissed her face starting at her forehead and moving towards her lips. Then all of a sudden Damon pulled away and grabbed his head screaming in pain. It was Bonnie; she was using her powers to cause Damon pain.

"Stop it Bonnie!" Elena yelled holding Damon as he fell to the ground.

But Bonnie didn't stop she kept going. This was a different Bonnie one that didn't obey her friends, it seemed as though she didn't care. It was almost like she was possessed.

"Jeremy Matt get out now!" Caroline said pushing them towards the door.  
"I'm not leaving Elena" Jeremy said not moving.  
"Would you rather she kill you, this is vampire business get out"

Clearly giving up Jeremy and Matt left the room and Caroline turned her attention to the scene.

Bonnie was using her magic to bring all kinds of pain to Damon. She had broken his leg and now was applying more pressure towards Damon's brain. Elena was trying to calm him down by stroking his back, applying kisses all over, and whispering soothing things to him. Caroline grabbed Bonnie and shook her. Her words of magic slowly stopped and she fell to the ground as her nose started bleeding.

Elena's POV

"How dare you Bonnie! He didn't do anything wrong! What the hell is your problem?" Elena said, she was thirsty angry and upset. Then suddenly she smelled blood, she froze in her spot momentarily numb. Her mind was racing, thinking of ways to stop her hunger. She rose from her spot next to Damon eying Bonnie, allowing her predator sides come out. Bonnie was looking down unaware of what was going on and Caroline had disappeared for a moment. So she took her opportunity and ran towards Bonnie and she bit her. Elena didn't realize what was happening, every drop that she drank tasted like heaven. Her blood tasted much better than all the blood bags she had drank. She felt strong arms grab her from behind and push her away. She looked up and saw Caroline helping Bonnie as she held on to her neck trying to stop the blood. Bonnie. She had attacked Bonnie and drank from her. She fell to the ground and saw Damon lying down in pain. His eyes were barely open as she moved towards him and buried her face into Damon's chest. She heard Bonnie refuse blood from Caroline and leave the house.

Eventually Caroline went to get Damon blood because he had passed out. She heard her downstairs explaining to Jeremy and Matt what had happened then she came upstairs silently handing Elena Damon's blood bag then standing at the corner of the room watching just in case Elena took the blood for herself. Elena slowly opened the bag trying to focus on staying in control. She reminded herself that this blood was for Damon and he needed it to stay alive. She brought the blood to his lips and poured down little drops into his mouth. Finally his eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"Elena. More I need more blood", he said trying to get up but failing. Elena stroked his face with her thumb and kissed his cheek.

"Caroline, will you please get more blood?" She asked not removing her eyes from Damon's.

"On it", Caroline replied speeding down stairs and back up in less than a second with three more blood bags. "Here you go."

Elena handed the blood to Damon watching him drink the blood and grow stronger after every sip. Eventually he regained his strength and got up pulling her with him. She looked back at Caroline. With all that had happened in the last hour she said what was most obvious to her friend.

"I love him Care," She said as she held his hand.

Caroline looked at her at first like she disapproved then a small smile appeared on her face.

"As long as you're happy Elena, I'll support you no matter what", she replied, "I'm going to go downstairs come down when you're ready."

As Caroline disappeared Damon took hold of Elena's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay princess?" He asked.

She looked down and tears fell from her eyes. She had lost control and bitten bonnie, she was a monster and couldn't be changed. She felt Damon wipe away her tears by kissing her face.

"She's okay Elena, shh listen to me sweetie", He whispered sitting her down onto his bed and grabbing her hands. "I'm going to teach you control, everything will be okay, I promise you."

He always kept his promises, no matter what they were. When she heard him say that she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Please don't let me hurt anyone", she begged.

"Never", he said as he kissed her hand, "listen to me, I'm going to take you up on that idea you had earlier. I'm going to take you away for a bit, as long as you want, we will stay anywhere you want that makes you feel safe and I will teach you control. I will kiss you till the sun rises and we will be alone away from your cockblocking friends", He told her with a grin.

She had told him before that after they had told everyone about them that they should leave town for a bit. Klaus was dead and every danger that had ever hurt them was gone so it didn't seem like a bad idea. Having some alone time with Damon didn't sound like a bad idea and she would learn her control in the process.

"Okay", She said getting up from the bed, "When do we leave?"

"Right after we inform little Gilbert and the quarterback about us, then I'll take you home so you can pack a bag and we'll be on our way."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the late post, I was having writers block and had no idea how to continue this story. However with some tumblr influence I continued and hopefully this chapter is good. It's the longest chapter I have done so far and I'm pretty proud of it. Thank you again for the favorites and follows. Please don't forget to review as well! I use you're reviews as motivation to continue writing. Love you guys!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD but if I__ did..._**

* * *

Elena's POV

They were driving for what seemed like four hours. She and Damon had come clean and told Matt and Jeremy about them; oddly they weren't surprised as she had expected them to be. They then proceeded to tell them that they were going to go away on a little vacation to help her gain control. Caroline and Jeremy protested at first but oddly enough Matt convinced them that it was a good idea to let them leave.

Later on that night Damon left to go pack a bag for her while she talked to Caroline about everything. After Caroline had turned Elena began to realize how wonderful of a friend Care really was. Now that Elena is a vampire, knowing that she will have Caroline and Damon by her side gives her a little bit more hope that maybe she can do this.

Although Damon had promised her they could go anywhere she wanted, she decided to let him surprise her. They spent most of the car ride in silence with the radio playing quietly, she thought about the things that had happened in the past few day's, hours and the past year. Occasionally they would ask each other random questions or have small conversations but then silence overtook them and they'd stop talking. It wasn't because they didn't want to talk to each other but more because they enjoyed the silence of the night. It was dark outside now which was a good thing being she still didn't have a daylight ring. She was shocked by how clearly she could see in the darkness and hear everything all around her. She also spent time observing Damon as he drove. She watched him careful studying him, he was beautiful, and she hoped she would never forget his face. He looked over and caught her staring. He smirked and winked at her.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

She laughed then leaned over pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"How much longer till we get there?" She asked.

"About 10 more minutes, why are you tired?"

"Just a bit, it's be a long day" She said, closing her eyes and yawning.

"You can sleep; I'll take you upstairs once we get there."

"But I want to figure out where we are going!" She protested, opening her eyes.

He laughed at her stubbornness, "You'll find out in the morning then, it'll be more of a surprise."

"Fine" She said kissing him once more then closing her eyes quickly falling asleep.

Damon's POV

She fell asleep in a blink of an eye, there was a small smile on her lips and he considered for a moment to sneak into her mind and see what she was dreaming about but then decided against it. His thoughts slowly wandered towards Stefan and where he must be. He secretly hoped his little brother was fine and had not gone back into his ripper ways. For a moment he felt guilty and sorry for his brother. He looked over at Elena's sleeping figure and smiled. He had finally gotten the girl and even though he was sure she deserved much better than him he was happy she loved him too.

After a few more minutes he pulled up into a hotel parking space and drove up to the valet. He had brought them back to Georgia where it had all began for them. He thought it was the most appropriate for a few days; he then would take her somewhere more beautiful. Damon got out of his seat and went to her side scooping her up bridal style and walking towards the lobby. The woman behind the counter looked appalled at Elena's motionless form in his arms.

"Is she okay?"She asked worried.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping" He said smiling at the woman, "I didn't want to wake her up" He added.

"Alright, can I get a room for you and your girlfriend?"

He smirked at the word girlfriend and leaned down placing a small kiss on Elena's forehead. He got the room for them and sped up the stairs to their room.

Damon had gotten the finest suite for them with a kitchen, living room and everything else. It was like a small apartment, he wanted to make her feel more at home rather than then at a hotel room. He walked towards the bedroom and softly placed her onto the huge bed, she moved for a moment unconsciously adjusting to the bed then relaxing. He placed a small kissed then left the bedroom.

The doorbell rang and their luggage was brought up to them, he tipped the man and brought in the two bags they had brought with them. He had packed lightly for both of them bringing only the essentials that Elena told him she needed. His bag was a lot bigger than hers; he had packed about 25 blood bags in his suitcase and some clothing. They also had an ice chest containing blood in the trunk of his car.

He left the room and went down to the small shop in the lobby wanting to pick up a few things before Elena woke up. In the end he purchased a dozen of blood red roses, a small teddy bear, a journal, and some candy, for Elena. Once back in the room he went into the bedroom, where she was sound asleep, placing his gifts for her on the bedside table along with a note. For a moment he was shocked as to how cheesy he had become but he reminded himself that this was Elena and she deserved the best.

Before going to bed he called and placed an order for breakfast in the morning and scheduling a spa appointment as well for Elena. He wanted to pamper her, spoil her, and give her everything she wanted in order to make her happy. Eventually around one am he made his way into bed next to her and drifting off to sleep.

Elena's POV

She woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. Elena was confused for a moment as to where she was; she got up out of the bed and looked around the room for clues to where Damon had taken them. Eventually her eyes fell onto a bouquet of roses, a teddy bear close by them along with a journal and a bar of chocolate. She squealed and ran towards the gifts; she almost stepped on the pancakes on the ground by her bed before picking them up. A huge smile appeared on her face as she sat on the bed placing the tray of pancakes on her lap. _So this is what it feels like to be with Damon,_ She thought. He made her feel like a princess, like everything was perfect in her world; he made her feel so happy.

There was a small glass of blood on the tray with her food. At first she eyed it; she was hungry even after her pancakes. _You're not hungry, _she tried to convince herself. Eventually she gave in and drank the blood forcing herself to drink slowly. She took a sip and moved the tray off her lap; surprisingly she didn't vamp out like always and proceeded to admire her gifts. Elena picked up the roses and smelled them smiling at the color, then placed them next to her. The teddy he had got for her looked exactly like the one she had at home. Damon secretly loved that bear always playing with it when he was in her room. She placed the bear on her lap and picked up the note he had left her on its lap.

_Dear my love, _

_ Good morning! Did you enjoy your pancakes? I was hesitant whether or not to give you some blood but I figured you needed it. I hope you're okay. I bought you a few things, I know I'm a perfect boyfriend there's no need to remind me. The bear reminded me of your bear back home and since I forgot to pack that darn thing, I bought you this one. I also did not know where the location of your journal was so I got you this one. You can start fresh with your new life. Maybe you could start a little blood tracker in there ;). I also bought you a bar of chocolate because I want to spoil you. Speaking of spoiling you I also scheduled a spa appointment at 2. Don't miss it! My money will go to waste! Oh, and if you're wondering where we are, we are a little outside Georgia. I drove into town to buy some food and essentials for us. If anything happens call me right away. Don't try and be a hero love. _

_I love you Elena,_

_ Damon._

Everything about the note was perfect, he was perfect. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve someone so perfect. It was impossible for her to describe the way he made her feel. If anyone would have told her last year that she would be here with Damon, she would have laughed and told them that she loved Stefan. She had gone from hating Damon and being terrified of him to loving him and never wanting to leave his arms.

She placed the note and the flowers back onto the bedside table, grabbing the bear and the chocolate bar she left the room to discover the rest of the hotel room. She was amazed by the openness and home like atmosphere of the room. Making her way towards the kitchen she opened the chocolate bar and snuggled her bear. She laughed at how childish she looks as she opened the fridge. There were blood bags in the freezer along with a few water bottles the hotel had supplied them with. She quickly closed the door before she tempted herself to drink the blood. The time on the microwave said it was 1:30 so she had a half an hour before she had to be at the spa.

She made her way back upstairs the spa. It had been the most relaxing thing she had done in the past few years. Elena was also very proud of herself because she hadn't lost control even though they had gotten very close to her. Once she got into the room she decided to treat herself to blood. After she was done with the blood she grabbed the journal Damon had gotten her and wrote a small entry about her new life as a vampire and her relationship with Damon.

Around 4:30 she heard the front door open and she jumped up running towards the door. Damon walked in holding bags and bags of food and clothes; he dropped them as soon as he saw her.

"Honey I'm home!" He said laughing. She jumped wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. She felt his hands move holding her back with one hand and her ass with another.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Very much", she said nibbling on his ear. Damon had the tendency to bring back the old flirty fun Elena.

Damon's POV

He let go of her placing her back onto the ground and pecking her soft lips. She frowned for a moment but then looked down at the bags. Usually he would've continued what was happening but they were short on time. There would be enough time for her to do whatever she wanted to him.

"What did you buy?" She asked.

"Everything", he laughed picking up the bags a moving the towards the kitchen counter, "food, clothes, shoes, anything you would possibly need."

"Really?"

"Take a look" he said nodding towards the bags.

He had spent hours in stores trying to find everything Elena could possibly need, he had called Caroline asking for her help and she had supplied him with a long list of things. He had also bought them actual food, a lot of alcohol and snacks for Elena. During his shopping he had also purchased Elena a beautiful dress and shoes for a date he planned.

"These are all yours" He grabbed the box with the dress and a few bags of things and handed them to her, "go crazy, and be ready by six pm."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but everything you need will be in those bags and your sexy outfit is in the box."

"You're spoiling me Damon."

"You're my princess, I will always spoil you", he said placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"But-", she debated.

"No buts go get ready."

As she turned around he tapped her ass lightly and she laughed running into the bedroom locking the door. God he loved this girl.


End file.
